


They Survived, They Lived

by Not_So_Typical_Girl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Armageddon, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, God has had enough, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Temporary Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Typical_Girl/pseuds/Not_So_Typical_Girl
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley tried, but they couldn't stop the end of the world from coming. On their last night on Earth, confessions finally come to light. They're ripped apart because they have to serve in the war, but all through it they hold onto the thought of each other. They finally find each other again, but the joy does not last long. However, God has a miracle on Her hands...*Happy Ending!!!*





	They Survived, They Lived

**Author's Note:**

> So this one might be a bit of a tear jerker? I'm not sure. But of course, it has a happy ending because I'm a baby who can't deal with sad endings because they. Are. Awful.  
Anyway, thank you all for reading and I really hope you like it :)  
Ineffable Husbands own me.

The demon and the angel's last night on Earth had been a bittersweet one at best. They couldn't stop it---the end of the world. The war had begun; in the morning, they would both be collected by their respective sides. They had one final night together. 

The absolute bombshell of a situation had them both rolling in emotional breakdowns. Secrets they had been holding back were spilled, their feelings were now being spilled into the open air between them. 

It was the angel who first said it. He'd been suspecting that Crowley felt the same way for a long time. Crowley had always been open to making more of their relationship, but it was Aziraphale who had always shut him down.

He flinched, remembering that time in the 1967. He'd told him,_"You go too fast for me, Crowley."_

The demon across the room was currently pulling at his hair in a stressed manner. "Crowley." 

He turned to look at Aziraphale in an instant, the angel barreling on quickly. "Listen... if tonight is our last night on Earth, there's something I have to let you know. I believe that you feel the same as I do, but if you don't, I want you to forget I said anything at all."

Crowley looked confused, but interested. He gave Aziraphale no indication to stop, so he went on with it. "Dear, I'm... I'm very much in love with you. I have been for a long time, and I realized it at the Blitz. In 1941."

The demon had responded with only a blank stare at first. Aziraphale had begun to try to take it all back until the auburn-haired demon finally took action by jumping across the room to kiss Aziraphale senseless.

The words, "I love you, I love you" were frantically spoken aloud as hands clambered over the other, while the thought "_I wish I had told him sooner_" rampaged in their minds. 

Multiple kisses and cuddles had been exchanged in the ten hours of darkness in a desperate attempt to make up for all of the time they had lost. When the sky began to brighten, they were curled up together in Crowley's bed. Upon seeing light peeping through the blinds of the windows, Aziraphale had burst into tears. He wasn't going to be able to give this up.

"Angel, no." The demon noticed his new-found lover's anguish immediately, sitting up quickly. He took the blonde's head into his hands. "This is not the end of us. We're an unending force, I'm sure of it now." The auburn-haired being began to pepper kisses all over his face. Between kisses, he continued. "We are going to make it through this, even if we're the last two standing." 

After a moment, the angel took in a deep, shaky breath before returning the kisses. He placed a hand over Crowley's racing heart, trying to memorize the feeling so he had something to hold onto. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They'd been separated shortly after that. With the sound of a bell, both beings fell or rose from their bodies. Aziraphale had practically heard his own heart crack inside his chest as he took in the bright light of Heaven, while Crowley was trying to swallow down tears in Hell. It wasn't a good look for a demon to be crying, especially at a time like this.

Aziraphale felt sick as he was given his war supply. Despite his original title, he wasn't the fighting type---especially when he would be facing the side that the love of his life was on.

However, a small piece of both Heaven as well as Hell were where they shouldn't have been. Crowley and Aziraphale had taken a piece of each other when they were forced apart. The angel swore he could still hear Crowley's heartbeat in his ears, while the demon swore he could still feel Aziraphale's gentle hands grabbing at his. Due to their bond, they still felt each other's presence. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The battlefield was more gruesome than either of them had imagined. Neither of them were looking to fight, they refused to raise their weapon unless outright attacked. They kept their heads down, eyes searching for one another. They could still felt each other, they knew the other was alive. It was the only thing that kept them going. It was odd, neither of them had experienced the force of their bond in that way before. But both Aziraphale and Crowley alike were beyond grateful for the connection.

It was a long time before they saw one another. Or maybe it felt longer than it was, due to the bleak circumstances and that it'd been ages since they went more than a few days without seeing one another. 

When their eyes finally met again--- it was world shattering, time stopping. Wild, yellow snake-eyes had risen to meet soft blue ones. When their eyes met, the war around them faded into nothing but mere background noise. Aziraphale vaguely noticed his sword slipping from his numb fingers as they more or less ran towards each other. 

"Angel." Crowley breathed out. To anyone else, he might look a bit like a mess. His cheek was matted with blood from a wound, his clothes were torn, his hair was sticking up in places. But to Aziraphale, the man in front of him was the sweetest sight he'd ever seen.

"My dear." Aziraphale responded. Smiles turned the corners of both being's lips, but the joy was short lived. An unknown angel had seen the scene, taking advantage of it and effectively sneaking up behind the demon. As they reached out to each other, Crowley's snake-eyes widened, a choked-off gasp escaping him. Aziraphale dared to look down, finding that a sword (much like the one Aziraphale had possessed long ago) had pierced all the way through the demon's midsection. A wound like that was one that would likely be fatal.

The angel let out a glass-shattering wail as the demon swayed. Aziraphale caught him, lowering them both to the ground. Crowley's breath had begun to come out in ragged gasps, but he was still conscious. Aziraphale grabbed under his legs, pulling him to hold the demon in his lap. 

"Crowley, Crowley!" He called at him, trying to keep him focus. He grabbed the base of the demon's neck carefully, trying to hold up his face. _'Do not let go. Do not let go.' _

"Aziraphale... found you." He slurred, taking in his angel. Despite the grim situation, Aziraphale felt the words tug at his heartstrings. They had spent all their time in the war trying to find one another. 

The angel noticed both demons and other angels alike creeping closer. He didn't know what they were going to do; stab them both, try to separate them, or something else awful. He clutched onto Crowley tighter, pulling him as close as possible as he began screaming at them all, fury and fear taking control of him. "Stay away from us!" He snarled, wings breaking free to wrap around Crowley as a protective barrier.

Aziraphale had never snapped like that before. It had even the toughest backing away in cowardice.

He directed his attention back to the redhead. He was beginning to lose his light. Pure panic clenched in his gut as he took Crowley's face in his hand. "Crowley! My love, stay with me. You are _not _dying on me now." 

Aziraphale placed his hand on the wound, trying desperately to close it. Nothing was working. Crowley was trying to hold on, but he was slipping fast. Desperately, the blonde pressed a kiss to the dying demon's lips, uncaring of all the angels and demons that were watching. Damn them all.

"Crowley, Crowley, _please._" A sob broke his words as the demon slumped fully against him. "I can't lose you." Tears were falling like waterfalls from Aziraphale's eyes as he completely gathered the thin demon in his arms, cuddling him like there was nothing left--- because there wasn't anything left for the angel but him.

As he held him, memories flashed in Aziraphale's eyes. The demon popping up next to Aziraphale on the garden wall, watching him with interested eyes. The start of it all. Meeting him, again and again through all of time. Lunch dates, falling asleep together on the couch after a night of drinking. Soft glances, small miracles. Seeing Shakespearean plays together, working together to try to save the world they loved. Always looking out for one another. Crowley had been looking out for him since day one. How had Aziraphale not seen how much Crowley had loved him? How had Aziraphale not seen how much he had loved Crowley? Now, after all of it, he was losing him.

Crowley's eyes had fluttered shut, his breathing had stopped. He was gone, he had left, and with him, he'd taken Aziraphale's soul. He rocked them back and forth, sobbing uncontrollably as though his love for him could bring him back. As if it could, he cried, "Please come back. Please stay with me."

That's when the light came, shining down on them both. Both the angel and the demon were bathing in the Almighty's light. 

"Enough!" Her voice thundered. Aziraphale would have been frightened on top of his devastation, but he quickly realized the angry tone was not directed at him. The light was a force of protection for him. However he still held onto the body that was slumped against him, protective. He mentally dared anyone to try to rip him away from his grasp. "Enough of this. Enough of this war, of tearing everything I've built apart. This pathetic war is off. Anyone who rebels against my word will be smited personally by my hand. I never wanted this, contrary to what you might believe, and now I've got a whole Earth to repair so I do not have time for this nonsense." 

With that, the Almighty fell silent, but Her light did not leave. It was ever-present, shining down. She was watching them all. He watched as shock passed through both angels and demons, as well as extreme agitation and disappointment. That was when Aziraphale had felt it. The slight puff of air against his collarbone, the eyelashes that fluttered against his neck. Shocked, he pulled back to look at Crowley's face. There, he found achingly familiar eyes opened with occasional blinking, his face contorted into a grimace. 

With a gasp, Aziraphale felt his heart soar. "Crowley?" He asked hesitantly.

"Unhhg---- Angel?" He grunted. It was Crowley for sure. "What happened? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

The blond did not respond with words. Instead, he found himself grabbing a fist-full of the redhead's collar, pulling him in for a kiss that made sparks fly. It held a large range of emotions: fear, desperation, joy, commitment, and above all, love. A small "mmph?" rose from the demon as he fell backwards a bit from the force of the kiss. However, it wasn't long before Aziraphale felt two arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him in even more. 

Aziraphale was the one to break it off, as Crowley still wasn't sure of what was happening. The angel didn't go far, he took the demon's head in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. "You're okay. You're okay, you're okay!"

Crowley found himself smiling fondly. He reached up to caress one of his angel's hands. He still wasn't sure what was happening--- the fighting had ceased. But his angel had clearly been distraught about something, and he planned to take that stress away. "Of course I am." He soothed. Then, after a moment he asked, "What happened, though?" 

The blond blinked. It was his turn to be confused. "I... you were stabbed. You died in my arms. But then... God Herself... She spoke out." As he spoke, he began to talk slowly, working out the situation in his head. "She declared the war over when both of us were under Her light." That's when the realization hit him. God had saved Crowley.

Aziraphale let out a gasp. "My dear... She brought you back. She brought you back to me." The angel informed the thin demon, gathering him up in his arms all over again. 

Crowley looked stunned. He had fallen a long, long time ago, but She had still looked out for him. 

Aziraphale was the one to speak again. Crowley was soaking it all in, the fact that he'd been killed and brought back by the Almighty. Aziraphale had pulled back to look at his face. "Darling? I know you're having a moment here but would you like to get up off the ground? It's getting quite cold." 

Crowley let out a wholehearted chuckle at that, nodding. They pushed themselves up, once they were standing on their feet, Her voice sounded again, just as sudden as the first time.

"Aziraphale?" The Almighty's voice called. He knew they were not being threatened, but he still reached out to hold onto Crowley on instinct. The angel looked up. "Yes, my Lord?" 

"How would you feel about becoming the Guardian of Earth? I can send you down with Raph--- I'm sorry, _Crowley_. I can ensure that you would be left alone except for the reports that would be needed. Both of you care more about the Earth than any other ethereal being." 

"I... that would be wonderful. But what about the forces of Hell? Won't they come after us?"

Her light blinked for just a millisecond. "I don't think you'll have to worry about them. You both have my blessing, and are under my protection." 

She was gone before either of them could offer their thanks. However, the channel stayed open, likely for them to go back through to Earth. "Well, my love..." The angel starts, taking a hold of the ginger's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Are you ready to go home?"

Crowley's smile in response mended any pieces of his heart that may have still been chipped. "Yeah. Let's go home." 

They walked into the light together. Immediately, an achingly familiar bookshop appeared around them. Everything was in it's place, as if nothing had happened. Crowley's Bentley was also parked in front of the shop. The couple looked at each other, stunned silence filling the room before Aziraphale lunged at Crowley, taking the auburn-haired demon into his arms. He was almost trying to completely surround himself around the wily serpent, making sure that nothing could take him away again. 

He hadn't even noticed that his eyes had filled with tears until Crowley pulled back to wipe said tears away. "No, please don't cry. We made it, okay? We're both safe, angel." 

Aziraphale calmed after a moment, Crowley waiting patiently. Eventually, the demon's hand made it's way to rub at the back of his head, hand embedded in the angel's snowy blonde curls while the other held him by the hip. 

They eventually fell to the cream colored sofa in Aziraphale's backroom, arms around each other and legs entangled. No books, no alcohol, nothing but _them. _They talked for hours about everything and nothing at all, sharing kisses every few moments. They survived, they lived, they were okay.


End file.
